When Everything Became Complicated
by piercesbitch
Summary: A tiny oneshot set about an hour after Santana told Brittany that she loves her.


"Santana…?" Brittany said quietly as she stepped into the dark choir room. She could see a lone figure sitting in the top row of chairs with their face buried into their hands, where the muffled sobs that drew her to the room were originating. Brittany was waiting for a response from her friend and lingered in the doorway, watching Santana with a guilty and apologetic expression. She took the liberty to slowly enter the room even though the brunette did not acknowledge her presence. Brittany slowly approached the back row of sitting and timidly sat directly next to her. Santana sniffled a few times and removed her head from her hands to wipe away the wetness from her cheeks.

"Here to break my heart again?" Santana croaked out sarcastically. Brittany let out a sigh and looked down at her lap.

"No," the blonde murmured. "You know I didn't want to do that…"

"Right." The word stung Brittany more than it should have. Santana knew that Brittany didn't mean to hurt her, she's a sweet girl, but knowing that didn't decrease the anger that was bubbled up in her. Brittany sat quietly; ashamed of the pain she caused someone she loves to feel. "If you really love me, you would have chosen me over him." The blonde looked up after these words were said. Santana's voice was filled with hurt, betrayal, and anger. "It wasn't easy for me to admit that to you. There's a reason why I mask my emotions. I opened myself up to you… and you closed me back up. You reinforced my reasons to stay that way. There's too much pain. I don't need this… I don't need this…" Santana shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes again. Brittany sat there and absorbed every word she said, feeling guiltier and more horrible than she had. Her current relationship started as a way to make Santana jealous, but she was ignored. She had something different with Artie than she had ever had before. Artie cared… it seemed like Santana didn't.

"I tried to get your attention," the blonde said after a minute. "I wanted to do that duet with you weeks ago. I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted you to want me."

"I was scared," Santana whispered.

"You could have talked to me. I thought you didn't like me. So I moved on. I still love you, but…"

"But what?" The brunette's voice was icy.

"Artie talked about feelings with me first. He told me he loved me." These words instantly made Santana regret not taking the chance when she had it before. She was a coward. "I love you both. You more so, but I cant hurt Artie. I can't." Brittany shook her head, her hair swaying with her head. Santana was quiet. She was thinking over Brittany's words. For once, she didn't sound like she was a ditz. She made sense. Brittany is too sweet to hurt Artie. Santana wanted her to. She wanted to hate Artie as well, but she couldn't blame him. He did what she was too spineless to do.

"Then don't tell him. We can be together secretly, like we always do…" Santana bargained.

"But it will be different now. There are feelings…"

"Those feelings were always there. We just didn't admit them." Santana persisted, hopeful that Brittany would accept this instantly.

"But…" Brittany couldn't think of a way to argue with Santana's reasoning.

"Please. Let me show you that I love you. Please…" She begged. She thought of herself as pathetic, but she needed this. Brittany remained silent as she thought it over. She ran her hand through her hair then placed it back in her lap. Santana took it in both of hers and squeezed it lovingly. "Please…" she said a last time. Brittany looked up at her, her eyes indecisive.

"Can I think about it?" she whispered. It wasn't the answer Santana was hoping for, but it was better than a 'no'. She nodded slow and let go of the blonde's hand. Brittany leaned over and softly kissed her on the cheek. The brunette closed her eyes. Brittany stood up from her seat and walked towards the exit of the room. Glancing back at her friend before walking out. Her thoughts running a mile a minute.


End file.
